Always a Potter
by Manu matos
Summary: Selena Potter, irmã de James Potter e uma sonserina, que quando terminou a escola se casou com Regulos Black, seu melhor amigo, e um comensal da morte, mas sia historia foge da historia planejada...
1. Chapter 1

Always a Potter.

Sinopse.

Selena Potter, é irmã mais nova de James Potter, sempre se sentiu inferior ao irmão, que era ótimo nos estudos, e sempre estava aprontando com seu grupo os Marotos; Ela por ser dois anos mais nova, iria entrar para Hogwarts naquele ano. Sabia que tinha a pressão dos pais para ser da grifinória como o irmão, talvez não de sua mãe, que foi uma sonserina na época da escola.

No trem conhece Lilian Evans e Severo Snape, que parecem odiar seu irmão por ser um idiota, ela até que entendia, na seleção para o desprazer de seu irmão Lena acaba entrando para Sonserina, o que faz com que os irmãos que já não eram unidos se afastassem de vez. Lá ela fica muito amiga de Régulo Black, Reg é irmão de Sirius, melhor amigo de James, por isso a entendia. Quando no seu terceiro no Lilian e Severo com quem a menina sempre falava, brigaram pela brincadeira idiota de James e Sirius, que agora morava com os Potters, ela briga feio com o irmão e fica muito mais próxima de Reg e Sev, por quem ela teve uma pequena paixão que ela deixa de lado por saber que o amigo só tinha olhos para Evans.

E ela começa sair com Régulo com quem se casa ao terminar o colégio, e se afasta da família, o problema começa quando seu mais novo marido vira um comensal da morte, Ela não se junta ao grupo, mas não luta contra, uns meses depois Reg age de um jeito estranho e pede que eu encontre seu irmão, e ficasse com ele protegida. Ela tenta, mas não consegue e um dia antes do dia das bruxas de 1981 comensais a atacam e Voldemort lhe deixa presa em sua própria casa, congelada em um feitiço.

Dumbledore a encontra anos depois congelada, presa no feitiço, e se descobre em 1994, quarto ano de seu sobrinho Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore olhava a sua vola, os moveis estavam velhos, alguns roídos e desgastados, outros já caiam aos pedaços. A casa não parecia ter ninguém a anos, como se tivesse sido abandonada a muito. E era bem provável, em suas pesquisas sobre Tom Riddle, ele soube da deserção de um de seus comensais, Régulos Arturo Black, havia sido seu aluno, em Hogwarts.

Logo que tinha se formado havia aceitado a marca que o transformava em um comensal da Morte. Nem mau tinha feito isso havia se casado, com outra de sua alunas, Selena Marie Potter, se lembrava muito bem, da pequena irmã de James Potter.

Enquanto ele era um grifinorio, que adorava ser o centro das atenções, Bell, era o oposto, era sonserina, e mesmo assim gentil, a melhor de seu ano em quase todas as matérias, era comparada a sua futura cunhada Lilian Evans, com quem a sonserina, mesmo sendo dois anos mais jovem, sempre conversava.

O que a fazia ser um pouco afastada de sua turma, muito próxima a Severus Snape, e Régulos Black. Ela quase nunca era vista com o irmão, o máximo era falar com Sirius Black, talvez por ele ter ido morar com os Potter quando ela tinha treze anos. Mas Selena sumira em 1981, no mesmo ano que seu irmão morrera, e seu marido fora caçado e morto, por ter renunciado a marca de Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore afastou da cabeça as memorias desse tempo, ele tinha muito a fazer, com a chegada do torneio tribuxo ele tinha muito o que organizar, e se encontrar a antiga sede de Voldemort não fosse algo de estrema importância, ele não estaria ali. A casa era quase impossível de se rastrear, e como os Blacks na época tinham muitas propriedades, fora difícil depois do sumiço de seus donos encontra-la. Sirius, o ultimo Black vivo, vivia a dizer, que isso significava que alguém da família, ou de Selena ou Regulo tinha a herdado, mas tanto ele e Harry, ultimo Potter vivo, não receberam a casa.

A velha casa dos Black por fora estava tão ruim quanto em seu primeiro andar, Alvo começou a se perguntar se haveria algo de importância entre suas paredes, com a quantia de feitiços que a protegiam parecia que sim, havia mais que os feitiços de proteção da mansão Black, como algumas coisas mais, magia negra protegia a casa, mas enquanto subia as escadas, que levavam até o segundo andar, ele sentiu uma grande energia, agia bruta e pura, como quando uma criança demonstra seus poderes.

Com o animo renovado Alvo subia os lances mais rápido, até chegar em um corredor, escuro, onde a magia parecia estar expressando o ar, deixando sua respiração mais audível, Alvo não conteve sua curiosidade e foi em direção a porta da suite, que outrora pertencerá aos Black, o quarto principal da casa...

Ao girar a maçaneta, Alvo Dumbledore mau conteve o susto, enquanto o resto da casa estava destruído, coberto de poeiras, e animais rastejantes mortos, o quarto permanecia Belo, em sua gloria, arrumado, sem pó e nada fora do lugar...

Bem quase nada...

Em cima da cama com dossel e cortinas vermelhas, tinha algo diferente, que maculava a ordem límpida só quarto. Deitada na cama se encontrava um corpo, que emanava a energia sentida na casa, que provavelmente mantinha a casa ainda de pé, e aquele quarto, tão puro e limpo, quanto se um elfo domestico estivesse acabado de sair. Ali na cama como se estivesse dormindo estava Selena Potter Black.


	3. Chapter 3

oi gente, sei que demorei para postar, mas está aqui o próximo

queria agradecer a Viola Psique Black pelo coment., que bom que gostou.

ai vai o capitulo

* * *

Quando eu abri os meus olhos naquele manhã, estava com o corpo doendo, como se estivesse deitado há muito tempo, tentei olhar onde estava, o lugar era grande, com paredes e cortinas brancas, varias camas espalhadas pela sala, encostadas as paredes. Parecia uma enfermaria.

Eu via tudo isso em segundo plano, pois me levantei em um pulo ao se deparar com os olhos de uma senhora, que aparentava uns quarenta anos, estava com o cabelos presos, e me lembrava vagamente a enfermeira de Hogwarts, não nas feições, mas tanto nas roupas quanto na preocupação em seus olhos. Não que ela se machucasse muito, mas seu irmão mais velho James se machucava, ou jogando quadribol, quanto aprontando com os Marotos.

E eu era a primeira ser avisada.

Eu e Jay, nunca fomos muito unidos, nos dávamos bem, só não eramos grudados. Quando eu fui para Sonserina nos afastamos bastante, em Hogwarts só nos víamos quando ele ia para enfermaria. Em casa continuávamos os mesmos, ele quase sempre na companhia de Sirius Black, talvez por isso me aproximei de seu irmão Rég, no começo eramos muito amigos, um dos poucos que eu tinha, por isso foi natural os dois ficarem juntos quando saiu de Hogwarts.

Eu estudando para ser uma medibruxa, e ele seguiria trabalhando no ministério. Quando o mesmo se juntou a Voldemort, não admiti ser contra, nem o apoiei, eu tinha tido uma amiga nascida trouxe, Lli Evans, minha cunhada.

Tentei afastar o pensamento dessas pessoas, pensar que meu idiota irmão, e minha cunhada estavam sendo caçados e que meu marido estava sumido, era doloroso demais para mim. Olhei para o lugar e não vi mais ninguém, e nem mesmo minha varinha.

-Onde estou? - perguntei tentando me levantar mais fiquei zonza e acabei caindo de volta a cama.

-Sra. Black. Deve continuar deitada. - falou se movendo e pegando um frasco em cima da mesa. E me entregou. - Deve beber tudo. - disse com um sorriso gentil e tremulo.

-Não irei beber nada. - quase gritei. - Onde estou? - perguntei com a arrogância ganhada em sete anos na sonserina.

-Está em Hogwarts. - quem me respondera não foi a senhora, mas sim a voz de um homem, me virei e encarei os olhos azuis por trás dos aros de meia lua, de Alvo Dumbledore. Ele já era diretor em Hogwarts quando estudei, mas não há muito tempo. - Olá srta. Potter, ou melhor Sra. Black.

-Diretor. - ela murmurou. Eu gostava dele, mesmo ele sendo o maior inimigo de Lord Voldemort, tentava ser imparcial. -O que faço em Hogwarts? - fazia quase um ano desde a ultima vez que ela tinha posto os pés na escola.

-Bem – ele parecia não ter palavras para dizer algo. - Acho melhor você se recuperar antes de conversarmos. - ele parecia ficar mais preocupado a cada minuto.

-Dumbledore eu necessito saber o que está acontecendo. - comecei a me desespera, pois sabia que precisava de um ótimo motivo para me trazer ali, sabendo que Rég era um Comensal.

-O assunto é muito delicado. - falou com aquela calma característica, que era invejada por muitos dos sonserinos. - Quais são suas ultimas memorias? - sabia que com Dumbledore tinha razões por trás de cada uma de suas perguntas, então me concentrei tentando focar nas minhas memorias.

Me lembrava vagamente de Rég, não... seu patrono! O patrono dele, um cavalo, gigantesco, e sua voz gritando para mim:

"_-Vá encontrar seu irmão, ou o meu, preciso que se esconda, fique em segurança, Eu te amo._

_Depois o patrono simplesmente se desfez._

_Então eu separei o necessário para sobreviver, mandei Monstro encontrar Sirius, que era mais fácil que encontrar James. E enquanto eu tentava proteger a minha casa com todos os fitiços que conhecia eles chegaram. Eram cinco comensais com sua mascarás de prata brilhando._

_-Lucios, Bella? - reconheci, antigos amigos de Reg. Os dois retiraram as mascaras, e eu vi um certo pesar nos olhos de Lucius._

_-Lens. - cumprimentou Lena com aquele olhar sádico que dava medo tanto em seus amigos quanto inimigos._

_-O que fazem aqui? - perguntei, sem demonstra o meu medo, eu era uma sonserina, sabia disfarçar as emoções, e também sabia que corria perigo, se Rég me mandou me esconder com pessoas que eram da ordem, era para eu temer o que comensais faziam em minha casa._

_-Viemos ver se Régulus está. - falou uma voz grossa, e eu reconheci como Dolohove._

_-Ele saiu, não o vejo a duas noites. - fui verdadeira. Rég tinha saído, levando Monstro com ele e depois monstro voltou sozinho, e disse que seu senhor havia ficado, e ele lhe proibira de falar qualquer coisa, e minutos depois eu recebo aquele patrono, tinha algo estranho nessa historia, e Monstro estava demorando a voltar._

_-Interessante. - falou Lucius, - e você não imagina aonde ele estaria, eu imagino?_

_-Não. - falei com arrogância do mesmo modo que ele. - Ele me disse que iria a uma reunião com seu Lord, depois só voltou para pegar monstro..._

_-O elfo domestico da família Black? - perguntou Lena._

_-O mesmo. - falei cortante._

_-E o que ele queria com o elfo? - perguntou Lucius._

_-Não perguntei. - falei fingindo estar no controle, mesmo que fosse a ultima coisa que eu estava._

_-O Elfo já está de volta? - perguntou Lucius se sentando em uma das poltronas._

_-Sim, mas está sob a ordem de não contar a ninguém o que fez, e Monstro não desobedeceria a Régulus. - falei com cinismo._

_-Ele está em casa? - perguntou Lucius, ao mesmo tempo que eu ouvi Bella gritar:_

_-Monstro! Aqui!_

_-Você não é mais uma das mestras de Monstro, Bella. - falei me servindo de chá. - E ele não está._

_-Você disse que ele já havia voltado. - gritou Bella, acho que ela estava um pouco histérica. Lucius se levantou, e eu consegui ver que seus **companheiros **seguraram as varinhas com um pouco mais de força, eles tinham vindo para tentar me matar, era obvio, ou torturar, o que seria pior._

_-E o fez, mas ele logo mais saiu. - dei de ombros._

_-Onde ele está, Lena? - perguntou Lucius segurando o meu rosto com uma delicadeza fingida._

_-Não sei. - olhei em seus olhos e fechei a minha mente, deixando ele ver somente s imagens onde Rég me pedia para me cuidar, que ele tinha de ir a uma reunião com o Lord._

_-Ela não sabe de nada útil. - falou com um dar de ombros._

_-Ela está mentindo. - gritou Bella com sua normal loucura._

_-Eu usei legilimens. - falou Lucius com um imperial, a desafiando-a lhe contradizer. - E eu tenho certeza que sabe de minha lealdade para com o Lord. - simplesmente por ter medo de se negar a lhe ajudar, e acabar morto._

_Ele estava certo, no entanto. Draco seu filho tinha pouco mais de um ano, e Voldemort não poupava ninguém. Eu tinha conhecido Draco, era sua madrinha, junto a Régulos, sabia que tinha sido cogitado chamar Snape para o posto, mas Narcissa era prima de Rég, e nós eramos... amigas. Assim como eu, ela não queria ser uma comensal, só queria proteger sua família._

_-Não disse nada sobre isso Malfoi. - falou levemente alterada, mas sua compostura voltou por um momento. - Mas sabemos que cm Oclumência, nem mesmo podemos ter certeza._

_-Por que não tenta você mesma. - falou apontando com a cabeça em minha direção. Me irritei com isso, se eles iriam na minha casa, pelo menos tivessem a decência de não se dirigir como se eu não estivesse presente._

_-Sabe, vocês ainda estão em minha casa, poderiam ser educados. - zombei._

_O que trouxe sua atenção de volta para mim. Grande erro. Sempre tinha pensado que Bella era um pouco desequilibrada, ou talvez fosse psicótica mesmo. De qualquer modo, Bellatriz lhe olhou como se eu fosse a louca._

_-Você deveria ser mais esperta queridinha. - falou segurando meu rosto, e o apertando quando tentei me afastar. - seu marido se mostrou um grande covarde e você vai pagar por isso._

_-Do que está falando? - gritei, Rég apesar e sonserino nunca tinha sido um covarde, era uma das coisas que me fizeram ter desposado-o._

_-Ele traii ao Lord das Trevas. - gritou irritada. Então era isso, Regulo mudou de lado! Sabia que ele não tinha ficado feliz com a perseguição de Sirus e James. Mas ela achou que ele iria se afastar, não os trair. Foi por isso que ele mandou ela procurar pelo cunhado, ele estava indo a proteger, mas onde ele estava?_

_-Rég, não... - murmurei, ele não poderia estar morto?_

_-Oh sim, e sabe de uma coisa. - ela foi chegando mais perto, e apesar de eu tentar com todas as minhas células sonserinas não demonstrar nada, eu senti o tremor passar pela minha coluna – o Lord não perdoa traidores._

_Eu senti que ela iria me atacar e a única coisa que fiz foi me proteger._

_-Protego - usei bastante força no feitiço, e Bellatriz voou para o outro lado, do nada feitiços começaram a ser lançados, eu tentei aparatar mas não consegui, Voldemort deve ter posto algum feitiço antiaparatação em nossa asa, o que me surpreendia pois as mansão Black's tinham proteção de sangue fortíssimas._

_Quando não consegui aparatar, tentei correr para o sótão, onde estava varias vassouras de Rég, da época que ele ainda jogava como apanhador da sonserina. Eu quase tinha conseguido, quando Dolohov jogou um feitiço de fogo maldito, que por pouco não se alastrou, mas a casa o apagou._

_Corri para lugar com mais proteções na casa, meu quarto e de Rég._

_Quando entrei, usei feitiços de proteção na porta, mas eu não sabia quanto tempo eu iria durar. Uma hora depois, eu ainda tentava quebrar os feitiços que me impediam de sair pela janela. Eu nem mesmo consegui os enfraquecer, Voldemort tinha lançado os feitiços, tinha absoluta certeza._

_O meu problema eram os comensais que estavam enfraquecendo meu feitiço na porta. A louca de Bellatriz era a que estava gritando os feitiços, que a cada momento ficavam mais forte..._

_Até que ele romperam a porta, que se partiu antes de voar para o outro lado do quarto._

_-Acha mesmo que pode conosco, vadia? - perguntou segurando meus braços. - Lord lhe mostrara que não deve mexer com os comensais da morte. - ela usava suas unhas para me segurar, e eu senti quando a pele se rompeu._

_-E você vai correndo para baixo das saias dele, não é? - estupido, eu sei. Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar, eu só podia pensar em onde estava Rég, Monstro, e se o ultimo tinha conseguido falar com Sirius._

_-Vadia, vou te mostrar por que eu sou uma Black._

_-Pensei que você era Lestrange, ou até seu marido já a repudiou? - eu só senti o feitiço me jogar do outro lado, e vi que entre os outros comensais estava seu marido apontando a varinha diretamente para mim._

_Eu sabia que iria morrer, talvez eu me encontrasse com Rég e eu pudesse lhe dar um chute no traseiro por ter nos metido nisso. E queria que James um dia me perdoasse, por tudo, pelas brigas, eu nem pude conhecer meus sobrinhos... Meus olhos pesavam e eu iria desmaiar. A ultima coisa que ouvi foi o som de uma desaparatação,vagamente me lembrou Monstro... esperava que o elfo fosse bem cuidado por Sirius..."_

-O que aconteceu? - perguntei olhando para Dumbledore, - Monstro conseguiu trazer Sirius. Vocês que impediram os Comensais de me matarem? - apesar de certamente não gostar de dever algo a Ordem da Fênix, dessa vez ele salvaram a minha vida.

-Dumbledore o que aconteceu? - falou uma voz alta e masculina,e vagamente familiar. Virei meu rosto. - Seu patrono falou que era urgente... - ele olhou para mim e congelou, ele era alto com os cabelos longos, e negros, parecia ter uns trinta e cinco, ou até quarenta anos, com o nariz arrebitado, e aqueles olhos negros que eu sempre reconheceria.

-Sev?


End file.
